The 4th Tamer
by Warrior Of Celestial Light
Summary: Risa Von Sanz is a normal girl mostly known for her father and rarely talks to anyone because of it. That all changes when she saves Takato Matsuki and his partner Guilmon and become friends with the duo of the Hazard.


A young thirteen year old sat on her porch after school drinking a cup of tea as she looked around the garden. She was dressed in a white blouse with a black skirt that went up to her thighs that complimented her long brown hair and amethyst eyes. Her Palmon was frozen like a plant with it's pink flower only visible as the rest of it's body was buried underground. Smiling she stood up and grabbed the watering can after setting down her tea.

She slowly walked over to Palmon observing her surroundings. There was nobody in sight. Perfect. Stopping before the pink flower she gently tilted the watering can and water sprinkled the digimon's head as it popped out of the ground. 'Risa!' The digimon exclaimed happily as it soaked up the water. 'Hi Palmon.' The girl now known as Risa greeted calmly as the digimon got out of it's hole and she moved onto the other plants.

'Palmon would you mind getting the other watering can and helping me.' She asked gently before lowering the watering can over some sunflowers. The digimon nodded happily and picked up the other watering can and started to help water the flowers.

It just went on like this till it was dark the two talking casually and watering the garden. There was a moment of silence before Risa and Palmon heard a beep and Risa took out her D-Arc. 'A battle Palmon shall we go.' The tamer asked gently while pocketing her D-Arc with a white circle around the screen and a white strap as her partner nodded.

Quickly putting down the watering can Risa picked up a fresh cup of tea after strapping on her roller skates and with Palmon clinging onto her skated in the direction of the signal.

They arrived at the park where she saw two people a boy with caramel brown hair and crimson red eyes wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants with a red dinosaur digimon she had never seen before and a girl wearing a white a blue t shirt with jeans and orange hair tied into a ponytail with blue eyes and a Renamon standing by her side.

She recognized the boy as Takato Matsuki from her class but the girl and his digimon were unknown. It also appeared that the girl was incredibly hostile and the boy appeared to be an amateur tamer. 'Palmon.' She said quietly before skating up behind Takato.

' **Poison Ivy! '** Palmon's voice cried as vines tangled up Renamon surprising both Takato and the unknown girl.

'What was that?' Takato muttered confused as Risa stopped skating next to him her tea still in her hands. 'Palmon!' She called once again surprising Takato and the girl as the plant digimon walked out of the bush.

'You look familiar.' Takato commented as Risa took a sip of her tea calmly before a shout was heard. 'Stop It!' A voice yelled and Risa looked over with Takato at the sight of a boy with dark blue hair grey eyes an orange vest over a green t shirt and blue jeans with a Terriermon.

'A Terriermon too? Okay, this is getting a little too weird their popping up everywhere.' The girl stated.

'You looked pretty good at the end, but don't you feel a little silly rolling around in the dirt like that?' Terriermon asked Renamon who had broken free of Palmon's vines.

'Huh?' The fox digimon asked as she drew ack.

'I didn't I love the dirt.' Palmon commented.

'It's not very smart to talk to someone bigger than you, Terriermon.' The boy said.

'Henry, moumentai,' Terriermon replied confusing Risa with the word.

'You take it easy. What are your digimon fighting about anyway?' The boy now known as Henry asked.

'Nothing she just attacked us for no reason,' Takato told the older boy as Risa just nodded.

'That's a really stupid question. What else are digimon supposed to do?' The girl gave her own answer to Henry's question.

'Anything they want, Digimon aren't just data there our friends.' He said with a smile making Rika scoff and Risa calmly drink her tea while Takato sweat dropped at Risa.

'What ever I'm out of here. Renamon.' She called to the fox digimon as they vanished into the night leaving Henry, Takato and Risa their alone.

'So who are you anyway?' Henry asked looking at Risa cautiously as she drunk her tea as Palmon walked up to them.

'My name is Risa Von Sanz I am thirteen just like Takato and this is Palmon my partner.' She explained calmly as she sat on a bench with her teacup.

'I remember now you're in my class right.' Takato asked the brunette as she nodded and looked at him with amethyst eyes.

'So what is that Digimon I've never seen one like it so it must be rare.' She commented as the digimon started sniffing her.

'Takatomon who is this?' He asked cutely tilting his head to the side making Risa smile slightly and pet it's head.

'This is Guilmon somehow my drawings of him came to life and created him.' He explained slightly confused as he sat down next to Risa Henry on his other side.

'Well then Guilmon my name is Risa,' The brunette introduced herself making the digimon happily purr as she scratched under his chin.

'So why did you interfere?' Henry asked still cautious of the strange girl who was sitting calmly next to him drinking her tea.

'I simply didn't want anyone to get hurt. I was merely doing my job as a tamer and that girl got on my nerves with the way she treats digimon.' Risa stated calmly as she continued to drink her tea.

'It was nice meeting you two but I should probably get going. Risa said standing up with her tea still in hand and turned to face Henry and Takato.

'I'll see you tomorrow Takato.' She said giving a small smile at the brunette boy whose digimon was rubbing into his leg. 'Good luck on taming Guilmon.' She stated before skating off back to her house with Palmon following her.

'That was weird.' Henry stated after Risa had left and it was just he and Takato left.

'Yeah.' The caramel haired boy replied looking at Risa's retreating figure with a small blush coating his face.

'Looks like someone has a crush.' Henry teased smirking at the boy whose face erupted into a huge blush.

'No you've got it all wrong.' Takato frantically replied waving his arms about trying to convince the boy.

'Takatomon, what's a crush?' Guilmon questioned innocently tilting his head to the side adorably making the bunny digimon and the two tamers sweat drop.

Risa calmly made her way to school the next morning, she had left Palmon at home but now she wished that she had her for reassurance. Like every other day people were staring at her and whispering among themselves.

It happened every day but still Risa couldn't get used to it, perhaps someday she would but today was not that day Looking around she saw Takato sitting with two boys one with gravity defying brown hair a cap without the top on his head with brown wrist bands a black shirt with a yellow cross and a pair of yellow pants named Kazu Shioda.

With them was a boy with short black hair round glassed a over shirt under a grey shirt and brown pants named Kenta Kitagawa. Takato saw her and smiled waving at her causing her to show a small smile when she saw how happy the boy was.

However the two saw Takato waving and turned to see who he was waving too and gasped before pulling his arm down.

'What did you two do that for?' The goggle wearing boy questioned as Risa walked into the school building with a sad smile on her face.

'I was only waving to Risa.' He said and the two looked at him in shock.

'You don't know. That's Risa von Sanz her dad created the digimon card game and she's a stuck up brat.' Kazu exclaimed making Takato's eyes widen.

'How can you be sure that she's a brat I mean I talked to her yesterday and she was really nice. Maybe if you gave her a chance without judging her then you would see that too.' He said and ran off to find the brunette girl.

It was first period by the time that he found the girl. She was sitting in the back row in the corner all alone not showing. He sent a worried glance back at the brunette and when she noticed she simply gave a small sad smile to the boy and paid attention to the teacher.

When the bell for lunch rang the first thing Takato did was pack p his stuff and then head straight to Risa. 'What is it Takato?' She questioned softly as she packed up her things.

When she finished packing up her stuff Takato grabbed her wrist pulled her up and then broke into a sprint out of the classroom leaving the entire class speechless as the boy dragged her out of the class.

'Takato slow down where are we going?' The brunette question frantically trying to keep up with the boy as he ran down the hallway.

They stopped in front of Henry's classroom just in time to see the blue haired boy emerge from the classroom looking extremely confused as to what the two were doing there.

'Takato, Risa what are you two doing here?' He questioned looking the two up and down when suddenly Takato grabbed his hand and he was dragged along with Risa.

'Takato, stop!' Risa exclaimed and Takato only complied with the order when they reached the rooftop. 'Are you okay?' He questioned suddenly looking at Risa questionably making Henry and Risa confused.

'Yes I am why is something wrong?' The girl asked the boy in confusion.

'Are you really okay?' He questioned once more.

'Yes I am, what's wrong with you?' The girl questioned the boy who dragged her and Henry who was standing next to her up to the roof.

'You're getting bullied.' Takato said and those three words spoke a million as Risa looked down sadly while Henry stood there silently although he was surprised by Takato's change of character.

'Why do you care?' Risa asked him a little sad but happy by what he was doing. 'Nobody messes with my friends.' He declared and Risa looked at him shocked. 'You consider me your friend.' I said stunned that he would say that to me.

'Why wouldn't I? He said a little confused by Risa's actions. 'Nobody has ever called me that.' She stated quietly but Takato and Henry heard it loud and clear.

'Well you've got two friends now.' Henry said calmly shocking the brunette girl with his declaration.

'Thank you.' She whispered as tears started to fall from her amethyst eyes.


End file.
